Prince Hercules
|Season = 3 |Antagonist = Queen Parnassa |Setting = Castus |In-Universe Date = Year 1 |Production # = V0110 |Filming Dates = 21 June to 1 July 1996 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Robert Bielak & Brad Carpenter |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Charles Siebert |Order in Series = 45 of 111 |Order in Season = 8 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 81 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Green-Eyed Monster" |Next Episode in Series = "A Star to Guide Them" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Intimate Stranger" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Ten Little Warlords" |title cap image = }} Summary While helping some travelers, Hercules is knocked unconscious when Hera sends some lightning. When he regains consciousness, he cannot remember who he is. Queen Parnassa explains to one of her men, Lonius the plan to rid Hercules of his memory and identity so he will "spend the rest of his days serving his stepmother." Lonius is not sure that the people will believe that Hercules is their long-lost prince. Parnassa tells him that the people are not concerned about who leads them; they just want to be led. She says all they have to do is convince Hercules that he is Prince Milius and when he swears allegiance to her on the equinox he will be hers forever. Parnassa's soldiers meet Hercules and the travelers on the road and explain to him that he is their prince, Hercules is confused but agrees to go along with them. When he arrives, the queen greets him and he is introduced to Kirin, "his wife." Kirin shows Hercules to her sons, but they are uncomfortable around him. Later, Kirin asks Hercules if any of his memory has returned. He tells her that being there feels right, but when he thinks back all he sees are blank faces; she reassures him that they have plenty of time. Later, Kirin goes to the queen, telling her she cannot go through with the deception. The queen threatens Kirin with the lives of her own children. While Hercules is out with Lonius, they are attacked by a group of ninjas, who Lonius says were sent from Gorgos to assassinate the prince. Meanwhile at the festival, Iolaus is worried that Hercules has not arrived, telling his friend, Juris, "Hercules should have been here by now." Back at the castle, Lonius tells Parnassa that Hercules now thinks that Gorgos is his enemy. Later that evening, Hercules asks Kirin to tell him about the first time they met, in the hope that it will trigger his memory. She tells him but he says he can still only see blank faces. She kisses him and he pulls away saying he wants to wait until he gets his memory back. Back at the festival, a man who saw "Prince Milius" and recognized him as Hercules tells Iolaus that he saw Hercules in royal robes in Kastus; upon hearing the news, Iolaus rushes off to help his friend. Meanwhile, Hercules begins having dreams about Deianeira of Thebes and their children. Iolaus arrives in Kastus looking for Hercules. Meanwhile, Hercules tries to speak to the people without Lonius in company. Iolaus goes to the palace, where he fights the guards to gain entry. While fighting the guards, Hercules arrives and Iolaus is knocked unconscious. Lonius tries to convince Hercules that it would be better if Iolaus was dead, "once and for all." Hercules tells Lonius that it does not feel right; ordering the men to take him to the border, unharmed. Lonius tells them to kill Iolaus when they are out of sight. Lonius reports back to the queen, she tells him they just need one more day and then Hercules will be under Hera's grasp. Iolaus escapes from the soldiers and finding Hercules, tries to trigger his memory by telling him about the previous monsters he has battled. Lonius sees Iolaus and orders the guards after him. Iolaus fights the guards, while still trying to jog Hercules' memory. After a brief fight, he is knocked out again. A soldier can be heard screaming, he is trapped under the heavy machinery. Hercules runs over to help the young soldier, as he does he notices that he was able to pick up the heavy load with extreme ease. Hercules is surprised by his great strength, as other soldiers are called over to help pick up the soldier that was trapped under the machine. Lonius explains to Hercules that he was always "uncommonly strong." Meanwhile, Kirin questions Parnassa about Iolaus, the queen responds, "He won't live to see the morning." She asks Kirin to go through with the plan for her children, as they will one day succeed to the throne. Although still unable to remember his past, Hercules sleeps with Kirin. Later, while he slumbers, she sneaks off with a dagger in hand. She goes to the dungeon and talks to Iolaus, telling him that she is in love with him. They concoct a plan so Iolaus can escape from his cell. Once free from his cell, Iolaus tells Kirin his plan. Elsewhere, the queen and Hercules are prepared for him to make his pledge to Hera. As Hercules is reciting the pledge, he falters when he comes to speak Hera's name; Iolaus and Kirin, disguised in robes, plead with him to remember Deianeira and his real children. Hercules remembers and a fight breaks out and as the queen attacks Kirin, she is killed when the altar falls on her. With her dead, Hercules orders the soldiers to put their weapons down. Hercules and Kirin say their goodbyes. Hercules tells her he wishes it could end differently, but because of what he does, he cannot stay. Disclaimer "Iolaus was not harmed or permanently stained in the production of this motion picture. In fact, thanks to the miracle of sandblasting, his skin was restored to its original color and lustrous sheen. " Gallery File:Prince_hercules_01.jpg|Don't Worry File:Prince_hercules_02.jpg|It's Working File:Prince_hercules_03.jpg|There's Nothing Common About You File:Prince_hercules_04.jpg|I Think We Have Another Assassin File:Crazy tank.jpg|Who Thinks Up These Things? File:Iolaus purple.jpg|Why Are You Purple? File:Prince_hercules_05.jpg|Not Again File:Herc & kirin.jpg|These Are For You File:Herc & kirin 2.jpg|I Think I'm Falling in Love File:Prince_hercules_09.jpg|Behave, Or Your Princess Dies File:Hera ceremony.jpg|Pledge Our Loyalty to Hera File:Prince_hercules_11.jpg|I Vow My Allegiance to-- File:Prince_hercules_12.jpg|You Betrayed Me! File:Prince_hercules_14.jpg|I'm Sorry This Can't End Differently Background Information * While trying to jog Hercules' memory, Iolaus mentions a number of people and past episodes – Zeus, the Minotaur (Hercules and the Maze of the Minotaur), the Hydra (Hercules and the Amazon Women), the Cyclops ("Eye of the Beholder"), the Stymphalian Bird ("Road to Calydon", Typhon, Echidna, Salmoneus, the sea monster (either Hercules and the Lost Kingdom or "The Wedding of Alcmene"), "The Cave of Echoes", "Heedless Hearts", Proteus and Thanis. * Kevin Sorbo and Sam Jenkins met while working on this episode. They eventually got married. * Sam Jenkins was used to working on dramatic series and was baffled by having to say 'Why are you purple?" to Iolaus. Director Charles Siebert assured her the line was important. * The first scene Sorbo shot with his future wife was the farewell kiss scene. He kept forgetting his lines. Links and References Guest Stars * Sam Jenkins as Kirin * Jane Thomas as Queen Parnassa * Paul Gittins as Lonius Other Cast * David Press as Garas * Tom Agee as Styros * Kate Harcourt as Lahti * Geoff Houtman as Juris * Michael Bajko as Villager * Steve Wright as Scarred Man * Arch Goodfellow as Old Man * Barry Te Hira as Guard * Jason Tahu as Crushed Soldier * Sean Marshall as Protos * Nicko Vella as Macareus * Vanesa Valentine as Mountain Maiden * UNCREDITED as Elektra References * Prince Mileus * Castus * Gorgos * Hera Stone Season Navigation de:Prinz Hercules Category:HTLJ Season 3 episodes